


debatable

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: "Penguins do not have knees, Jisung, get that, through your head!""They do! Their long legs are just covered by their feathers, hyung!"





	debatable

Jisung didn't know how it started, or exactly when. Its felt like this had gone on for about an hour or two now, he was just browsing through his phone, looking for something to do then all the sudden he was in a full on argument with Minho.

"Penguins do not have knees, Jisung, get that, through your head!" Minho spat with fake venom, but you could still tell he was baffled by how weird Jisung statement was. Penguins with knees? Nah, not happening today.

"They do! Their long legs are just covered by their feathers, hyung!" Jisung pouted, he had the site that proved his pont up on his phone, waving it in front on Minho's face but he just kept looking anywhere but at the screen.

"Jisung, I swear, your so stupid to believe that stuff" Minho sighed, holding his head with his arms while adjusting on the couch that just wouldn't get comfy.

"Stop moving, will ya?! Moving so much, its annoying!" 

"Sorry hyung, I'm just eh, kinda frustrated you won't look at the article" Jisung sat down next to Minho, finally giving up on the whole debate and just trying to not stress the elder more than they seemed.  
As Jisung was finally settling down, leaning back into the couch and feeling a wave of sleep wash over him, he heard a crinkle of a wrapper.

"What are your eating?" He asked, bringing his head up and opening his eyes too see Minho unwrapping a muesli bar. Minho's eyes were big, almost as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"What's it matter too you?" The elder finally replied, bringing the muesli bar closer to his face to bite it. 

Jisung watched him as he brought the bar closer to his mouth, soon replying half mindedly.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thought you'd eat something better, up to your standards. That looks weird" He pointed at the bar, mostly eyeing the weird fruit combination it had packed inside.

"Oh shut up, you brat, so annoying" Minho chuckled as he jokingly hit Jisungs arm.

"You know you love me! You wanna hug me all the time, even kiss me!" Jisung pouted jokingly, not fully aware of how close the elder was getting. Soon Minho has staring eye to eye with Jisung, who was now staring at Minho, eyes tracing down the elders face, nose, jawline, till he got too his lips.  
Jisung gulped.  
Minho got closer, now their lips were just centimeters away, he could hear and feel Jisungs uneven breath. So close, oh so close. Jisung eyes grew bigger than ever before, he slowly glided his eyes up to Minho's eyes, watching how the keep brown eyes looked like gold when the sun reflected off them.

**crunch**

Jisungs train of thought was cut off, he blinked a few times then he saw it.  
A muesli bar between Minho's lips. He had just been fooled.

"HYUNG HOW COULD YOU!" Jisung yelled at the elder, who, by the way, was full aware of what the younger meant. He was a tease, he knew it himself.

"Hyung, that was rude, did you do that just to shut me up!?" Jisung pouted and looked away from Minho, who was throwing the wrapper from the muesli bar away.

"Yes, sorry jisungie~" Minho sing songed the last part to add emphasise, Jisung looked up at Minho, about to accept the apology before-  
"You're just too annoying at times, and by 'at times' I mean most of the time" Minho laughed.  
"HYUNG!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my account on stray kids amino MONTHS AGO  
> I dont use it anymore but i might start using it again to talk to more people  
> oof  
> i didnt fix anything besides a single word and im not gonna fix anything else so have fun deciphering


End file.
